


Two Worlds

by j3ssential



Series: Set Ablaze [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j3ssential/pseuds/j3ssential
Summary: Does she belong everywhere, or nowhere?
Series: Set Ablaze [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554559
Kudos: 1
Collections: Wildfire





	Two Worlds

She spent a lot of time in the fire plane after her first visit. She never tired there, never needed to eat. For a very long time, it seemed in every way superior to her mother’s plane. True, her father had even less time and patience for her than her mother did, so miniscule in scope was she to him, but his subjects more than made up for it.  
The plains of fire were her favorite wandering spot, and she would often play invented games with the fire elementals that roamed it. The elementals did not understand the games, of course, nor did they know they were even playing at times, but even so, Wildfire enjoyed this time the most. Her mother’s world seemed grey by comparison; it could not hope to match the jewel-bright, almost eye searing light of every color found in her father’s world. Her explorations expanded further and further until she barely returned to her mother’s world at all.

As she got older, and when she wanted to irritate her father, she’d make frequent trips to the City of Brass. The efreet welcomed her, and doted on her like a favored grandchild, teaching her how to more effectively use her fire as a weapon, as a trick, as a tool. The efreet seemed to view teaching her as a subtle joke to play on her father, the Sultan more so than most. He taught her to ride his prized nightmares, taught her how to gamble, and laughed heartily when he found her entangled in a group of his loveliest courtesans on the eve of her 16th birthday. Less was there a fatherly love from him and more a fraternal kinship between them, a sometimes rivalry, an instruction in ribald jokes and efreeti antics. He would invite her to parties and claim loudly to his court that there was no chance she was Kossuth’s get – she had efreeti blood, that could be seen. She had a sense of humour, he would cry, she cannot be related to that dour oaf! By her 17th birthday, he had made a proposal – bear him a child. She could have anything at all that she liked, if she would only do him this small favor. She would not even have to be his courtesan, nor bed him again once she was with child!

But Wildfire grew restless. Even the elemental plane of fire could not forever hold her attention, and she of a certainty had no interest in motherhood, much less being a broodmare for the Sultan. Her trips to her mother’s world grew ever more frequent, and longer, until one day, she simply set out, with no real goal in mind. She had explored her father’s world, conquered it, bent it to her will and made it her own. Now she would do the same with her mother’s. She would force it to offer every experience and trinket and possibility it had and take them all in and enjoy them. The world would be hers. She would consume it all.


End file.
